


Teething

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Solara likes to bite everything.





	Teething

"Bah-bah-bahh~!"

"Bloodshed! Solara is trying to teeth through her toys again!"

Bloodshed, who was helping Thornstriker's grandmother clean dishes, turned his head to the living room where his mate and child were.

"Oh dear," Crossflare said as she put down the plate she was washing. "Let me dry that. Go check on Thornstriker."

He quickly complied, handing over the plate and running out the room. He soon found his mate trying to gently pull little Solara off the table where she was trying to chew through its leg.

"Bloodshed! Please help!" The poor woman sounded frustrated as the little wolf-girl started gnawing, leaving splinters to fall onto the floor of the living room.

He wasn't surprised. Solara was now starting to teeth and unlike human babies that mainly cried, wolf-children just chewed and gnawed on everything they could sink their teeth into. And it seemed that Solara was a bit more of a chewer than most.

"Solara," Bloodshed said, moving to sit down in front of the child, who was still gnawing at the table leg. He moved to grab one the many stuffed animals they had for her, one of the bigger ones that nearly dwarfed her in side. "Come on, you have plenty of other toys to play with."

She kept chewing.

"Your grandma would be sad if you hurt her table."

That made her pause, pulling away from the leg to stare at it.

At least she was realizing that chewing on Crossflare furniture was not a nice thing to do. Letting a small breath of relief, he leaned down to nip the top of her ear. She perked up, looking up to him before smiling brightly. She jumped at her father, letting out a small yip before moving to try and playful bite at his face and neck.

"Still teething, aren't you?"

"Is it normal for her to be teething for this long, Bloodshed?” Thornstriker asked, biting her lip as she watched Solara wrestle. “She's been doing this for weeks now."

"I think it is," Bloodshed wasn't sure, but Solara didn't seem to be in any pain. It also could have been she just liked to chew things, which they would have to correct if that were the case... But he recalled wolf-children took a while to teeth, so he didn't think there was any cause for alarm. "She's also just playing."

Thornstriker didn't say anything for a few moments as Solara rolled around her father, play biting at his face and ears. She crawled over him, sometimes chewing on his arms. He didn't seem at all bothered by it, just chuckling and pretending to "fight back" against his daughter's little attack.

"It doesn't hurt you... does it?"

“No. Wolf-people have tougher skin, so play biting with kids is nothing.”

Thornstriker slowly nodded, rubbing her arm. She felt so incompetent sometimes when it came to their daughter. She wasn’t a wolf-woman, just a human, unable to fully understand how to raise a wolf-child… Nor could she really be as good as a mother as maybe a wolf-woman. Solara would try to play bite with her, but it hurt too much. She had a couple of marks on her arms from when Solara would bite her.

Bloodshed had to teach her she couldn’t bite Thornstriker. Once Solara understood that her bites were hurting her, she had never bitten her again… though now she was starting to chew through everything else she could sink her teeth into.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Solara suddenly climbed into her lap and hugged her tightly. Her daughter smiled up brightly at her before nuzzling into her.

Bloodshed scooted over to the two of them, giving a small sigh as he patted Solara’s head. “Guess she wants to play with you.”

Solara gave a small yip before jumping up. Thornstriker shrieked as she was knocked down by the sudden force, but Solara just climbed over her excitedly. Since she couldn’t bite, she proceeded to like her face and gently nip at her skin. Nothing hard or even that noticeable. But it was enough to throw Thornstriker off guard, causing her to start laughing.

“S-Solara!” she cried out in between giggles.

She was so distracted by her daughter that she didn’t notice Bloodshed come up next to her. Before she realized it, Bloodshed was tickling her sides and also licking her face. All poor Thornstriker could do was giggle, squirming and trying to push them off but to no avail.

As the two wolf-people teased and tickled the poor human, Crossflare was peeking out at the scene. She couldn’t help but to smile, especially when Bloodshed stopped to sit up, pulling Thornstriker and little Solara into his lap.

She was so glad that things were like this for her granddaughter. She had been a little worried about her at first, but… With this wolf-man in her life, Crossflare didn’t have anything to worry about. It was all she could ask for.


End file.
